


I swear, we're just friends.

by preathforlife1



Category: Preath, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preathforlife1/pseuds/preathforlife1
Summary: Tobin and Christen play for the same soccer team in college. When they first start hanging out, they become really close friends, and their bond becomes inseperable. When they start falling for each other, can they manage a relationship on and off the field? Or is it best just to be friends?





	1. 1

Christen smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror at her 18 year old, college ready self. _Im so ready_ , she thought as she pulled her hair up into her signature pony tail. Christen's phone buzzed seconds later, and she checked it.

julie- hey girl! omw to pick u up. get ur stuff rdy, college here we come! :)

Christen smiled and sent a quick smiley face back. All of her stuff was ready, (it had been for weeks) so she threw her tennis shoes on and hugged her parents good bye.

"Christen! Bye now, have fun and score some goals for us!" Christen laughed, "That's if I play mom. But thanks!"

After hugging both her parents goodbye, Julie arrived and helped pack Christens stuff in the back of her car. Christen waved to her mom and dad, and slid into the car. As soon as Julie was down her street and away from the house she blasted the music and yelled, "COLLEGE HERE WE COME!"

\----

After a long drive from Christen's home to College, the girls finally got there and started loading their things into thier dorm. Once everything was settled, Christen fell onto her bed and sighed. "We have tryouts in 2 days Julie."

Julie sighed as she stuffed 2 more doritos in her mouth. "I know, but I guess I'll just run it off later?" Christen smiled. Christen quickly shook away her smile when it hit her. She had to practice before tryouts, and she had so many first day nerves she needed to get out of her system.

"Hey Jules? I'm headed to the field." Julie smiled. She knew her best friend was already nervous about tryouts. "Okay, just be back soon roomie!" Christen laughed, grabbed her cleats, keys, and was out the door.

\-----

Christen arrived at the field. The weather was perfect, the wind was blowing, the moon was out, and the lights were shining on the pitch. The forward smiled to herself, as she remebered this feeling. Home. She started to get her ball bag out, and setting the balls out at every angle, so she could get better with every shot. She had taken about 7, (and made every one of them) when she heard someone say, "Well my gosh, you should try out for the team."

Christen whipped her head around so she could see exactly who she was talking to. She saw a toned, fit, girl, who had her caramel hair tied up in a pony tail, a pair of beaming brown eyes, and a blinding smile. Christen smirked back at her. "That's why I'm here."

The girl softened up a little, countering Christen's snarky comment with a kinder one of her own. "Really? I didn't see a 'Messi' on the roster." Christen finaly decided to lighten up and be friendly. Besides, the girl was only trying to be nice. "Ha, ha. I'm Christen. Christen Press."

The girl smiled. "I think I did see that one on the roster. You're a forward right?" Christen shook her head, and smiled. She knew her shots definetly showed that she was a forward, she had nailed every one of them right where she wanted them. "And you are?" Christen asked. The girl had a glint of mystery in her eyes, and Christen had no idea what she was going to do next.

"Guess." Was all she said, and Christen was left speechless, as the girl strutted off the field, shooting a ball perfectly into the upper 90 as she left. "See you at practice!" The mystery girl called over her shoulder as Christen tried to call after her, to figure out her name, but the girl was already too far.

\---

Julie saw Christen laying in bed, reading through the list of girls on their team, and asked what was going on.

"I met this girl today, and apparently she's on our team, and she wouldn't tell me her name, and I'm trying to figure it out because she was so good, and I-" Julie laughed out loud. "Well this girl really had an impact on you." Christen shook her head, confused.

"Christen, you're rambling, you only ramble when you reallllly like someone!" Jule chirped, and a hint of a smile came onto Christen's face. Christen tried to deny it, but Julie knew she was crazy about this girl, even though she just met her. "Whatever you say, Chris. Whatever you say."

\---

Tobin couldn't stop smiling on her way back to her dorm. She was pretty sure she just charmed the heck out of a new girl, but intreged her at the same time. Even though Tobin was a freshmen herself, she knew she had this effect on girls. This was the drill, she wraps them around her finger, then just as they start to figure her out, she lets them go. Tobin belived in love, but it never really seemed to work out with her. So she gave up.

Her roomate, Meghan, noticed how confident, but giddy at the same time, Tobin was. "So, who is it this time?" Meghan asked, already knowing it was about a girl.

"This girl named Christen Press. She's absolutely amazing at soccer! Did you know she is gonna be on our team? And I TOTALLY just charmed her, it was nuts. She was gorgeous too, green eyes, dark brown hair, my gosh she even looked good while she was working out!" Meghan just smirked at Tobin. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Meghan just shrugged and went back to her school work, but Tobin kept pressing her. "Seriously Meghan."

"You've never been this excited about a girl before, besides Shirley. What has gotten into you?"

"Oh my gosh," Tobin started, "You're right, she's totally got under my skin dude. What am I gonna do?" Meghan just kept staring at her computer screen, trying to figure out when she was gonna finish this essay. "Nothing, just admit it, you have a crush. Just don't tell Shirley and let it blow over. Now can you leave? I'm trying to finish this essay." Megahn playfully shoved Tobin towards the door. Tobin grabbed her keys, wallet, and shut the door behind her, deciding she was gonna go eat some dinner. On her way down the stairs, she ran into (guess who) Christen.

Tobin flushed a deep shade of red as she bumped right into Christen, and spilt Christen's drink all over her. 

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't see you coming," Tobin started. Christen just laughed, "It's all good, um, what was your name again?" Christen asked, hoping to finally figure out who this darn girl was. 

"Fine, it's Tobin, Tobin Heath." Christen smiled. She had seen this girl on the roster and realized she played her in high school. All of the sudden, Christen remembered everything about that game, how Tobin controlled the field, one move after another, but Christen kept scoring and the other team couldn't keep up. That game ended 4-5, Christen scoring 5 times, and Tobin scoring 2, but having the other 2 assists. 

"Wait, you played high school soccer, right Tobin?" Christen melted, she loved that name coming out of her mouth, actually she loved just thinking about that name. 

Tobin nodded, "Wait a sec, I remember you! The legenedary 4-5 game right?" The two girls laughed and talked for what seemed like forever, when Christen realized she still had fruit punch on her shirt. 

"Uh, Tobin, I really should go get changed.." Tobin laughed, "Yeah, you probabaly should. Hey, I feel really bad about spilling your drink on you, how about I treat you to some extra deliscious chinese food, and a movie night tonight?"

Christen locked eyes with Tobin for a minute and smiled a sly smile. "Is this a date?" 

"Maybe?" Tobin countrered, already feeling pretty sure of herself. 

"Fine, pick me up in 10?"

"Sure, don't forget to change your shirt!" Tobin called after her, as Christen turned into her room, laughing.

 _Oh my gosh. My crush lives right down the hall from me, and will for the next 4 years._ Tobin sighed. _It's gonna be a long four years._


	2. Try again soon.

"Julie! Where are you when I need you?!" Christen cried out in frustration, as she was trying to figure out what to wear. A date with her crush? Of course she wanted to look good, even if it's chinese. After contemplating what she was going to wear, she heard a knock at the door. 

_shoot._

After a few seconds Tobin just let herself in.

_double shoot._

"Having trouble with an outfit?" Tobin questioned, knowing the answer was yes even though she had asked. Christen nodded sheepishly, and shyly looked away. She didn't want Tobin to know that she's super nervous about chinese, that would be so embarrasing! "Lemme help." Tobin offered, as she looked throught Christen's closet.

When she found the perfect thing, Tobin smiled. "This is the one!" 

Tobin had chosen black jeans, Christen's nike tech fleece, and tennis shoes. Christen looked confused. "Um, don't you want me to dress up a little more? I mean, i don't look that great in casual clothing.."

Tobin shook her head, still beaming about how cute Christen was going to look. "Shut up Chris, you look stunning in anything." Christen smiled, and went to go change. 

\--- 

The girls started to walk through campus on thier way to dinner, when Christen realized she needed to call julie and tell her where she was. "Wanna say hi?" Christen asked and Tobin nodded. 

"Hello?" Julie answered, it was silent all around her. _Typical Julie_ , Christen thought. _At the Library._

 _"_ Hey Jules it's Christen, I just wanted to let you know I'm out with Tobin, so I won't be home until later."

"Woahh! Christen go girl! Hitting 1st ba-"

"K I gotta go bye Julie!" Christen flushed bright red as she hung up. Tobin was laughing hystericaly, and gave Press a little punch in the arm. 

"So, somebody has a crush on me?" Christen just giggled and shook her head, even more embarrased than before. 

"It's really nothing, I just like you as a friend, don't worry." Tobin just shook her head.

"I hope so, Shirley would be pissed if she found out someone else was coming to get her girl." Christen furrowed her brows in confusement. Shirley? Who's that?

"Shirley?" Christen asked, puzzled. 

"Oh, yeah my girlfriend." 

\---

Christen was basically silent for the rest of the night. Since when did Tobin have a girlfriend? And Christen thought this was a date? 

"Chris, you okay? You haven't said anything for like, the last hour." Tobin asked, hints of worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Really." Christen tried to get out a weak smile as Tobin started talking again.

"So, how long have you been play-" 

Christen interupted, "How long have you been dating Shirley?" Tobin smirked. 

"Uh, a year. Anyway, how-"

"Is she pretty?" Christen countered, obviously wanting an answer.

"Yeah, she's really attractive, what's your deal Chris?" Tobin being as clueless as she is didn't know this was about her.

"Nothing. Just wondering. You know, Tobin I really gotta go study." Tobin had a puppy dog look on her face, and hurt in her eyes.

"Christen? What's wrong, seriously!"

"Nothing, let's just head home.

The walk back to the dorm was silent and awkward. Tobin kept trying to sneak glances at Christen, but Christen just kept staring forward. So, Tobin just gave up. She was cold and distant just like Christen, mirroring her actions, just so Christen knew how it felt.

At the same time, Christen was cursing at herself in her head. She knew this was never gonna happen! Someone like Tobin was bound to have a girlfriend. Duh! Now Christen was mad herself again because she was being such a bitch towards Tobin.  _I gotta apologize._ Christen thought. So she did. 

"Tobin, wait." Christen stopped in her tracks and Tobin did too. Christen looked Tobin in the eyes for the first time in what seemed like hours, and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I just am so jelous of her, because she has you, and all you were trying to do was be nice! But here I come, Christen the bitch, screwing up everything because I have a big old crush on you. And you just want to be friends, which I should be totally happy with because its better than nothing, and I'm just being a jerk. But part of me thought you liked me back, because you said this was a date, and I didn't even think about it just being a friendly date. Ugh I'm just so sorry. Seriously."

Tobin smiled, and pulled her friend in for a hug. "C'mere." They stood there in a tight embrace for what felt like forever. Right outside of thier dorm. _I swear to god this has to be home._ Christen thought.  _It has to be home._

\---

"Tobin? What the hell are you doing!" Someone screamed at Tobin as she came running up the stairs. "I come to freaking visit you, and this is what happens! I'm so over this! And you!" 

Tobin let go of Christen. "Shirley it's not what you think, seriously!" 

Shirley rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever Tobin. You'll be happy to know that back home I've been cheating on you too! Her name is Maria and she's definetly someone that's gonna get something tonight as soon as I get home!"

"What?" Tobin stammered out, just barely able to ask the question.

"You heard me. I'm done." Shirley stormed out of the building, leaving Tobin shaken, and upset. Christen pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Tobin I'm so sorry. She doesn't deserve you, you're so honest, and so perfect, I don't know how she could do this to you."

Tobin just sobbed and pulled Christen into her room. She started to take deep breaths and leaned in to Christen.

"Woah, Tobin stop. You don't want this."

"But I do, Christen." Tobin shook with need, whispering the words.

"No, Tobin you don't want me. You want Shirley. You need Shirley. I'm not going to be good enough." Tobin smiled softly.

"But Christen, you've been enough since I've met you. You'll always be enough." Tobin leaned in again, and Christen was willing to do anything to make a sad Tobin happy. Even if it causes her own sadness. The kisses were light and eeiry, nothing more than on the lips, neck, and ears. They stayed like this, curled up together on Tobin's couch, hoping that it could last forever, not wanting tomorrow to come. 

\---

Tobin woke up the next morning, and started to sob. _What have I done? I ruined my relationship, and I ruined a friendship. Or maybe she wants this?_ Tobin's thoughts were interupted by a caring, conserned Christen. 

"Are you okay?" Christen asks as she strokes Tobin's hair.

"I'm in heaven when I'm with you, so yes I'm perfect." Christen smiled.

"Really. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I dont miss her, I just am upset she chose someone else. And I didn't do anything. Anything! I was so loyal. And I tried so hard to make it work."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry I'm just gonna go Tobin. This is probably really crazy for you. I'll go."

Tobin smiled, and wiped the tears from her face. "Wait, can we try out date again soon?"

"Tobin, you need time, I-" Tobin put her finger over Christen's lips.

"Just please, that will make me happier than anything elce."

Christen smiled. "Okay. Text me soon. And if you don't feel like it tell me! Also tell me if you need anything, I'm right down the hall.  Okay, I'll go. Bye!" Christen huffed out, and made her way down the hall with a huge smile on her face. 


	3. Can't stop thinking about her

_I gotta make this less awkward than it already is._ Tobin thought. She already knew Christen probably thought she was an emotional wreck.

Tobin > Chris- Hey wanna hang out today?

Chris > Tobin- Yeah! Tryouts first, then hang out?

Tobin > Chris- Sure. Date redo for sure :)

Chris > Tobin- I'm down! I guess I'll see you at practice.

Tobin smiled at her phone.  _Yes!_ She thought, as she did a little dance around her dorm. Tobin was nervous about tryouts, (even though she was already on the team, just going to show her coach where she can play) but she was still nervous about the redo. She seriously didn't want to screw up again. Even though screwing up resulted in a make out session. Oh well. 

She grabbed all of her soccer stuff, and longboarded her way to the fields, a little earlier than normal, to warm up. When she got there, she got her ball out and started taking shots. She missed every single one.

"What the heck is going on with me?" Tobin wondered aloud, as she took another shot, and miserably missed. Tobin sighed, and made her way back to the bench to get some water. While she was scrolling through her instagram feed, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Same idea?" A familiar voice said, as she laughed, filling Tobin's heart with joy. 

"I guess so, Chris. I was just taking a break, but wanna go back out there?" Christen nodded in agreement. They didn't say much, but Tobin started making her shots. 

"You know what Chris?"

"What?" Christen replied, turning so she could see Tobin's face.

"I think I play better when you're here." Christen hummed in responce, her face turning bright pink with a smile plastered on it. Tobin just smiled too, nailing another shot into the goal.

"Told ya."

\---

About 30 minutes later, people started showing up. New girls who were trying out, old teammates, and girls that had scholarships like Tobin and Christen, were all there. Once the coach had gave an intro to all the girls, he paired them up with other people from their posistion to work on passing and warm up.

"Press and Dunn! The green cones please. Next, Heath and Pinoe right next to them." The girls got started passing, and working on light footwork. 

"So," Dunn started. She looked young, a freshman, and has black hair and had dyed the tips red.  _Suits her._ Christen thought. She looked unbreakable with it. "Are you a freshman too?" She asked smiling up at Christen.

"Yeah, actually. Are you trying out?" Christen asked.

"Nope, I got a scholarship here." Crystal beamed. She obviously was pretty confident, and proud and Christen could see why. Her first touches were perfect, and she looked pretty fast from the drill they were doing.

"Me too! You seem pretty good, you played in high school, right?" 

"Yeah I actually played with your friend Tobin." Crystal smirked at the last part. 

"What?!" Christen asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"I saw this morning and girl, you are so into her! Go for it! Ask her out! She's obviously crazy about you too." Crystal added with a wink.

Christen shook her head and sighed. "I wish it was that easy." Just then, the coach blew the whistle.  _Time for scrimmages._ Christen thought, then smiled.  _I'm gonna beat Tobin's butt._

Right after Christen thought that Tobin shot her a glance. Almost asking for a challenge. Christen just flipped her pony tail and ignored Tobin.

"Low blow Press," Tobin whispered with a smile. "Low blow."

\---

After tryouts were over, Megan Rapinoe invited everyone over for a party at her house that night. Of course Christen and Tobin were gonna go, people might think lowly of them if they didn't.

"Hey Tobs. So about that party.." Christen flushed and Tobin smiled.

"Yeah I'll go with you, if you insist." Tobin smirked as she gave Christen a light poke in the stomach.

"Okay! You don't even know if I was going to ask you to come with me!" Christen joked as she stuck a tounge out at Tobin.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky the prettiest girl on the team asked me." Tobin smiled at Christen, and Christen definetly felt the butterflies going in her stomach. 

"Um, yeah. Cool. So, um, I mean-"

Tobin inturupted shlyly, "I guess I'll pick you up at 7? We can longboard there, I'll teach you."

"Sure, see you later Tobs." Tobin laughed.

"Tobs? Nicknames already? Fine see ya Chris." Tobin added with a wink.

Leaving Christen smiling like an idiot, in the middle of the field, already daydreaming about her.

\---

"JULIE!" Christen cried as she tried to figure out what to wear.

"Christen if this is about an outfit, I swear, I'm going to call your mom up here to help you pick out your clothes." 

Christen laughed and went with white ripped jeans, a cropped, black nike sweatshirt, and white converse high tops. The crop top showed a little bit of her stomach making Julie curious.

"Who are you trying to impress Press?" Christen laughed at her little pun.

"I was wondering the same thing, JJ." Julie was wearing short ripped shorts and a red nike crop top, with her sneakers. She had her hair down, and looked ready to party.

"Hm, maybe just a certain football player coming tonight." Julie giggle as Christen playfully punched her in the arm. 

"What?! How did I not know about him!"

Julie smiled. "I've told you about him, you've just been too busy day dreaming about Tobin." Christen laughed and smiled. Because it was true, she couldn't stop thinking about that girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please, please, please leave suggestions at the bottom!


	4. Friends, nothing more.

Tobin was feeling a little uneasy about the party tonight. When she and Christen kissed the other night, Christen acted as if nothing happened the next morning.

 _Does that mean she's not into me?_ Tobin thought as she pulled out her long board. Tobin shook her head. Maybe it was best to be a bit more distant twoards Christen. Besides, Tobin didn't want to forse anything, especially if Christen wasn;t into her. Plus, she had just seen Christen an hour ago, they could last another 30 minutes without seeing each other.

Or at least Christen could, Tobin had a hard time not seeing her at 5. 

Tobin whipped out her phone and texted Christen.

Tobs > Christen- hi sry but i dont think longboarding is gonna workout. Maybe anthr time? C u @ the pty. Sry again :(

Christen replied almost as soon as Tobin sent the message.

Christen > Tobs- hey and its ok. For sure another time. See u

Tobin sighed in defeat no smiley face, no expression of happiness from Christen. Tobin know why she was upset, she just blew the forward off. Not that she thought the forward cared too much, she was only Tobin's friend. 

"She's just my friend." Tobin said as she started up her car. 

"Only a friend, Tobin, only a friend." Tobin reminded herself, as she drove away, already hearing the music pumping from Meghan's house.

\---

Christen was scrambling to get ready, she had typed out the text to Tobin in a hurry. 

 _Hopefully she doesn't take it the wrong way._ Christen thought as she threw her shoes on, and jumped into the back of the Jeep. JJ and her 'friend' Zach Ertz were in the front, making out. Yeah maybe not friends. 

"Um, guys? We kinda gotta go." Christen hinted, smirking a little at the pair.

"Oh! Yeah, right. Um, let's go." Julie stammered causing both Zach and Christen to laugh.

The three of them were listening to music when Julie interrupted to ask Christen a question.

"So, what's the deal with you and Tobs?" Julie asked nonchalantly as if Zach wasn't even there.

"Um! Julie!" Christen whisper-hissed, pointing towards Zach. He just laughed and put his earbuds in so the girls could talk. Christen smiled greatfully. 

"Anyway, I don't know. We've kissed but that was after a hard, and unexpected breakup- like really unexpected, so I don't know if she really wanted it. I guess not because she invited me to longboard with her and then she called it off. So yeah. I don't know." Christen huffed obviously a little frustrated and sad at the same time.

Julie patted her best friend on the leg. "Hey, don't worry about it. Just hang with me, Zach, and our crew." 

'Thier crew' was Julie, Zac, Christen, Syd, Dom, Crystal, and Kelly. Tobin hung out with Alex, Ali, Ashlyn, Kling, Hope and Alex's boyfriend, Servando. The rest of the girls team sat inbetween. Everyone was pretty friendly, outside of their friend groups. Also, the whole team pretty much knew who made the team, so Pinoe just invited them.

\---

Tobin got to the party, and everyone was there except for you-know-who, Julie, and Zach. Tobin was greeted by a bear hug from Ashlyn, and side hug from Ali. 

"Hey guys," Tobin smiled at them. Her smile wasn't as bright as usual, and the two girls could tell. 

"What's wrong Tobin?" Ashlyn immediately pressed, knowing her best friend was not her normal self.

Tobin smirked, Ashlyn knew her so well. "Later," Tobin whispered. "Let's have fun tonight."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Girl problems." And Tobin nodded, miserably.

The three girls went to go get drinks, when the lady of the hour walked in. She was by herself, and she looked so stunning, that Tobin didn't even think about where Julie and Zach were. 

Tobin's jaw dropped open as she stared at Christen from the beer kegs, taking Christen in from head to toe.

"Holy shit." Ashlyn whispered, smirking. Tobin laughed, happy knowing she wasn't the only one admiring what wasn't hers to admire. 

Christen looked sort of lost, so Tobin went over to- as a friend- chat with her, and maybe get her a drink. All friendly of course.

 _Be friendly. Be a friend. Friend. That's the word Tobin. Friends._ Tobin thought as she worked up the courage to go talk to Christen.

"Hey Christen." Christen's face lit up when she heard Tobin's voice.

"Hi, um, you okay? You know from.." Christen started.

"Yeah. Friends right?" Tobin asked. 

"We can be friends if you go get me a beer!" Christen playfully countered.

Tobin stuck out her hand for Christen to shake. 

"It's a deal!" 

\---

The girls were having a blast at the party, and decided to do some spin the bottle. 

"Tobin goes first!" Ashlyn yelled, trying to get her friend out there. Ali nudged her."What, she needs some help!" Ashlyn whispered and Ali just laughed.

Tobin shook her head, and smiled. She spun the bottle. It landed right in the middle of Zach and Christen. 

"No, you are NOT kissing Zach. Kiss Christen." Julie spat, overprotective of her 'boyfriend' or whatever he was. 

Christen blushed. She made her way over to Tobin, and smiled shlyly. 

"It's a friendly kiss." Tobin whispered into the forwards ear as she leaned in and locked lips with her. 

The kiss was magical. They kissed for a couple of seconds before they realized what they were doing. Friends don't kiss each other for that long. They don't kiss each other at all. 

Tobin pulled away first, her eyes glossed with sadness. Christen knew what she was doing to her, she had to keep her distance, Christen knew Tobin still had feelings for Shirley. 

"Come with me." Christen whispered to Tobin, the girls now sitting next to each other, as the game was still going on.

Tobin nodded and the girls made their way away from the crowd. 

Christen started, "We can't do this. You're not ready. I'm not ready. Hell, having a relationship with a teammate is one of the shittest ideas ever!"

Tobin hung her head. "I know. But I like you." 

Christen shook her head. "I like you too but we can't do this. We have to be friends. Nothing more."

"i know. I'm sorry I dragged you into this Christen. We need to focus on soccer. I gotta get over Shirley, and I don't deserve you. Let's just be friends."

Christen shook her head. "No! Tobin, I didn't mean it like that! You-" Christen gave up as Tobin walked away.

"You deserve someone better than me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a sad chapter but things will get better!


	5. Chapter 5

   Tobin walked back to her friends at the party, and told Ashlyn she was heading back.

"You sure you and Chris are okay?" Ashlyn asked.

"She wants to be friends. She wants to be friends because she doesn't think I'm ready for another relationship I'm sure. And, she told me dating someone on the team is a shitty idea. Like, she doesn't even want to make it work! Ugh. This is so frustrating."

Ashlyn sadly smiled at her friend. "I know, I know. Just forget about her Tobin. Go get some rest. We have a game tomorrow!" Tobin laughed and headed back to the dorm. 

 

When Tobin got to her complex, she went to the lobby to grab some water, and head upstairs. When she got to the water fountain, a girl was there, a really pretty one. Tobin recognized her. That was Lindsey Horan. On her team! 

"Hey, Lindsey right?" Tobin asked, wanting to get to know the girl a little better. 

"Um, yeah. Tobin?" Lindsey kind of blushed.  _Hm she's cute when she's blushing._ Tobin thought.  _But not as cute as Christen._ Tobin shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about that girl.

"Yup, always have been." Tobin flashed a pearly white smile, making the younger girl laugh.

"Any plans tonight Tobin? I'm just chilling in my room watching movies if you, um, wanna join?" Lindsey asked.

"Sure! Lemme get changed, and I'll join ya. What's your room number?" 

"1217." Tobin's thoughts jumped back to number 12. 12 and 17, Tobin and Christen. Christen and Tobin. Christen Heath-  _Tobin Stop!_ Tobin thought. 

"Okay. See you later!" Tobin managed to get out, still thinking of Christen. 

\---

Christen looked crushed as she headed back out to the party. 

"Whats wrong Chris?" Crystal asked, hanging out by the dance floor.

"I told her I can't do it. She-She still loves Shirley, and I-I can't do it any-anymore." Christen stammered out, about to cry.

"I like her more than a f-friend, b-but that's all we can be! She said she l-liked me but I can't get my h-haert broken because she still loves Shirley. Plus I-I don't deserve her. A-and I tried to tell her that, but she t-took it the wrong way. S-she thinks I-I think I'm too good for her. Now s-shes not even going to want to be friends!" Christen cried into Crystal's shoulder. 

"Shhh. Christen you're okay. Deep breaths. Let's go okay? I'll take you bck to your dorm, and you can go to sleep." 

"Okay." Christen whispered out, still devastated from what happened earlier. 

 

When the girls got to Christen's room, Crystal tucked her in, and shut the door so Christen could fall asleep. The forward started to sob. 

"Why did I do this? Why did I do this to her!" Christen cried. 

Her breaths finally evened out, but tears were still streaming down her face, as she clutched her pillow pretending it was Tobin.

\---

Tobin knocked on Lindsey's door, and Lindsey came out smiling.

"Hey Tobin! Come on in."

The girls picked a movie, and watched about 30 minutes when Lindsey started to talk.

"So, how do you like the team so far Tobin?" Lindsey asked eager to know more about Tobin.

The girls exchanged thier favorite colors, moves to do, what highschool they went to, their dreams, what they want in life, and love. They talked for what seemed like forever, and Tobin felt like she could tell Lindsey anything. Except for anything about Christen. For some reason, Tobin felt like whatever Christen and her have should be private, a secret. Or had. Tobin couldn't seem to forget that whatever they had was over and she needed to move on. So when Lindsey asked about her and Tobin, she kept it vauge. 

"We're friends." Tobin felt weird when that came out of her mouth. "Yeah, friends."

"You sure Tobin?"

"I swear we're just friends." 

Lindsey shrugged and went on telling Tobin about her old team, friends and everything about herself, but when it was Tobin's turn, she was about ready to fall asleep.

"Linds, I'm really tired."

Lindsey smiled at a sleepy Tobin. "Of course, you can just crash here if you want?"

"Thanks, good night Lindsey."

Tobin didn't know this, but Lindsey gazed at Tobin who was fast asleep. She looked at her perfect face, jawline, and lips. Lindsey have Tobin a little kiss on the lips.

"Good night Tobin."

_Flashback, first day of school._

Lindsey was walking to her first lecture, nervous about her first day. She didn't know anyone here, she had a scholarship for soccer that none of her other friends had. 

Lindsey took a seat in the class, and waited for it to start. About 5 minutes later, a gorgeous caramel haired, surfer girl walked in. She said on the other side of the room from Lindsey, but in the perfect posistion, so the Lindsey could stare at her the whole class. That day Lindsey knew she liked Tobin Heath. 

She had tried to talk to Tobin at tryouts, but she was busy with her other friends, so she stuck with Mal, the other newbie. She stayed out of the Midfielders way, Lindsey could tell, Christen and Tobin had a thing. But when Lindsey heard the sweet words, "We're just friends I swear." Coming out of Tobin's mouth, she couldn't have been happier. Lindsey was going to get her girl.

\---

Christen woke up, her tear stained face red, and smudgy with make up that she hadn't bothered to take off. She walked down the hall, and saw a certain brunette walk out of Lindseys room. 

Tobin. 

"Tobin?" Christen asked. Not believing that after what happened she was already screwing with Lindsey.

"Hey Christen. What's up." Tobin asked, not a bit of interest in her tone. 

"Wow. Shallow. Already screwing with another teammate." Tobin looked confused.

"Um, no. I mean Lindsey's cute but- Whatever. I shouldn't have to explain this to you. You're the one who blew me off."

"Fine. See you at practice." 

"Bye." Tobin said as Christen turned and went downstairs to get breakfast.

Christen couldn't help but ask herself, "What have I done."

 


	6. Just be invisible.

When Tobin got back to Lindsey's room, she shook the midfielder awake. 

"Linds. Linds? Lindsey! Girl get up we have practice in like 2 hours!" Lindsey shook her head, startled by Tobin waking her up.

"Jeez Toby! I was TRYING to sleep," Lindsey joked, playfully poking Tobin in the arm.

"I hate that nickname Lindsey. Stoooop!" Tobin squealed as Lindsey tickled her to death while laughing out loud herself.

"I think the nickname is almost as cute as you are." Lindsey said as she winked and shut the door to her closet to change.

Tobin scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. 

_"That nickname is almost as cute as you are"? Was she flirting? Oh, for sure she was flirting. Flirt back? For sure! Lindsey's adorable. But, Christen- wait. Tobin stop this is a chance to get over Christen. Take it._

Lindsey walked out in her practice stuff. "Ready?"

Tobin smiled, "Yeah, but do you wanna get some coffee? On the way out?"

Lindsey blushed. "Is Tobin Heath asking me out on a date?"

"Only if the gorgeous Lindsey Horan will come with her." Tobin winked.

Lindsey just laughed and grabbed her stuff. "Well, you're in luck, because she is very excited about having coffee with the prettiest girl on the team."

\---

Christen got to the bathroom and sighed. What was she going to do to make this right? Apologize? Probably. But Tobin's already with Lindsey.

 _What a player. But then again, I deserve feeling like this, I should've made it work._ Christen thought. Getting more pissed at her desicion by the minute. 

She got dressed and decided to go get coffee before practice. 

 

When Christen got to the coffee shop, she got her usual, and sat on the sofa near the window. She started to day dream when two familiar figures walked up to the coffee shop. Tobin and, and, who? Who was that?

 _Holy shit that's Lindsey and Tobin holding hands. Hide, look away, be invisible Christen!_ Christen yelled to her brain, as she shoved some ear buds in, and pulled out her laptop pretending to do work. 

 _Please don't see me, please don't see me._ Christen prayed, as she put on the busiest face she could manage. But of course, Lindsey noticed her right away.

"Christen? Hey!" Lindsey tapped Christen on the shoulder. 

"Uh, hi guys." Christen said. Lindsey smiled, and Tobin just nodded. 

Lindsey talked to Christen for a while, and Tobin went to go get coffee. 

When she came back, the two were still in conversation. 

"Linds? You're coffee." Tobin gave it to her with a smile. 

"Awe you're too sweet Toby. Thank you."

"Mhm." Tobin said with a triumphant smile.

Christen cringed. "Well, um anyway.. I should go. Bye guys." 

"Oh, bye Christen!" Lindsey smiled, and gave the forward a hug. 

"Bye Chris." Tobin said, no emotion on her face. As soon as Lindsey was looking away, Christen looked Tobin up and down. She mouthed, "We need to talk."

Tobin just mouthed back, "I know."

\--- 

Once everyone got to practice, Coach Ellis told the girls about their first away game. 

"Girls we are going to be playing Stanford. You guys better be on your A-game!" 

After they got the 'you better do well or you're cut' speech, Ellis annouced the rooming list.

"Ashlyn and Pinoe.

Alyssa and Julie.

Hope and Kelly.

Sydney and Alex.

Crystal and Meghan.

Ali and Lindsey.

Mal and Carli.

Becky and Morgan.

Sam and Whitney. 

And lastly, Tobin and Christen." Christen's eyes widened as Coach Ellis said the last two names. 

What. Could. Be. Worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short :( More coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Ellis announced the list, Tobin and Christen stared at each other. 

"I guess we'll get to talk." Tobin mouthed.

"I have so much to say." Christen mouthed back.

Tobin just nodded, already focused on the drill in front of them. 

 

For the rest of practice, Christen couldn't stop staring at Tobin. She loved how the midfielder played, her movement, the way her hair flew in the air when she was dribbling down the field, and how focused Tobin looked while playing. The only thing Christen didn't like was the girl that was clinging to her the whole practice.

Lindsey.

Christen really didn't like Lindsey, and she really didn't like herself. She was the one that pushed Tobin away. She needed to make it right. Not end a relationship, but make it right.

\---

"Alright girls, get to bed!" Coach yelled through the hotel floor. The team had left campus right after practice, missing traffic so they could get a good nights rest. Well at least most of the team could, Christen couldn't sleep.

She and Tobin hadn't talked since practice, and had gotten ready for bed silently. Christen noticed Tobin wasn't fully asleep yet, so she said the first word of the night.

"Tobin?" 

"Yes, Christen."

"I'm sorry." 

Tobin sighed. "I know."

"You know what?" Christen asked.

"I know you're sorry. I know you're jealous of Lindsey; I can see it on your face. I know you miss me. I know you aren't playing right because of this. I just know Chris."

Tobin waited for Christen to say something, but Christen said nothing. 

"Christen, this wasn't really my fault. You know that. You make me so happy, and I miss you so much. How could you throw that away? How Christen? You were everything."

Christen cried. Her pillow was wet. "I don't know. I was nervous and scared. Of you, honestly. I've never liked a girl before. This was just so new. So, I ran away from it. Which was dumb, I know that now. And I just want to punch myself when I see you and Lindsey. I know it's selfish, but I miss you more than anything. I just want to be yours Tobin."

The two girls could hear the crickets, and Tobin sighed. 

"But Lindsey." 

Christen smirked. "You deserve someone way better than Lindsey. She's so cheesy."

Tobin just laughed. "So you think you're better?" 

"No. I'm probably worse. Way worse."

"You know what Christen?"

Christen just hummed.

"When I was with Lindsey, I couldn't help but think of you. I had to tell myself- multiple times- to stop thinking about you. I missed you that much."

"When I cried myself to sleep, I couldn't help but think of you, Tobin."

Christen heard shuffles, and then felt someone on the other side of her bed. Christen turned her head. 

"Well I'm here now."

"For me?"

"For you."

With that the girls cuddled close together, not saying a word. Just dreaming of each other. 

\---

Christen woke up, and nudged Tobin awake also.

"Get up, sleepyhead." Tobin smiled at the sound of Christen's voice. 

"I'm up. 

Christen sighed. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, you are. I gotta go tell Lindsey I'm just her friend now, thanks a lot." 

Christen laughed. 

"Aw Tobs, I'm sorry. Want me to tell her?"

"Ha, she'll take it way worse from you." 

Christen smiled. "Yeah, probably. And Tobin?"

"Yes, Christen."

"What are we?" 

"Two girls that like each other, and one girl named Tobin, thinks Christen is the most perfect person in the world."

Christen giggled. "Is that so?"

"Certainly so." Tobin said in her best british accent. She swooped Christen off of her bed, and the girls went to get breakfast, hand in hand. 

\---

Christen cringed when she saw Lindsey's hurt face. She knew this was going to kill her, but not this bad. Tobin looked bad too, and made her way back to the table.

Christen started to apologize, but Tobin stopped her.

"I'm happy with you, Christen. Stop." When Tobin saw Lindsey was gone, she kissed Christen on the cheek. 

Christen smiled at the touch, and nudged Tobin when her other teammates started walking in. 

"We're so not telling them until later."

"I'm telling Alex though. And Ash." Christen rolled her eyes.

"Fine, as long as you take me out tonight?"

"My pleasure."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

After practice that day, Tobin caught Christen in the hallway. "Hello sunshine.” Tobin smiled, as she wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

“Hi pretty girl.” Christen beamed at Tobin, sliding her arm around her waist.

Tobin smirked, “So you think I’m pretty?”

“The prettiest.” Tobin kissed Christen on the forehead and kept walking towards their room.

“So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Christen thought for a minute.

“Beach?” Tobin smiled. “You know me so well.”

They texted Jill and asked for premission to go, and she said they could. So, the girls packed up their towels, and blankets, and got changed to leave.

Christen walked out of the bathroom in a simple black one piece with a lace up cut out in the front. Tobin's breath hitched as the girl entered the room.She looked stunning. Her legs were toned and fit, she was tan, and she had her black curls falling on her bare shoulders.

"Um, well, Pres- uh, Christen you look good. Really good. Like I could just um, never mind."

Christen smirked. "Go get changed, and we can leave Tobs."

When Tobin walked out, Christen had the same reaction. Tobin was in her black bikini top and colorful board shorts. She carrsessed her way over to Christen.

"Like what you see, Christen?" Tobin said in a hoarse voice.

She had this effect on girls. She always had. But this was different. Tobin was getting something out of this. She loved seeing Christen just as much as Christen loved seeing her. It wasn't one sided like in high school.

"You're beautiful. So beautiful." Christen whispered as she ran her eyes up Tobin's abs.

Christen stood like that for minutes, just admiring Tobin, just staring at her.

"You can touch." Tobin whispered. Christen looked up at Tobin questioningly.

Tobin gestured for her to come closer.

_Okay, Christen, you got this. You're okay. Just touch her. Why are you nervous? This should be exciting!_

Christen took a step closer, taking a deep breath and ran her hands up Tobin's abs. She grazed her back, arms and face. Almost looking for something. Once she was done she took a step back.

"You're so perfect Tobin."

Tobin smiled and held Christen allowing her to run her hands up her bare back. She knew Christen was trying to be sensible and stay away, but Tobin knew the girl missed her touch. Christen leaned into Tobin's chest and kissed her shoulder, collarbone, and neck. She wanted to leave a mark on Tobin, something the midfielder wouldn't forget.

After a few minutes of hugging and pecks on Tobin's shoulder, Christen realized she needed to give something to Tobin. But she felt like she had nothing to give. Christen thought her body wasn't good enough. Hips were too small, calves were too big, butt was too small, etcetera. Tobin read Christen's toughts, and ran her hands up Christen's waist giving her the chills.

Christen sighed in content when Tobin gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Christen, you're more than enough. You're literally a fantasy." Christen smiled when she heard Tobin's compliment.

"You think so?"

"Christen I know so."

\---

After the girls were done in the hotel room, they took one of the team vans and headed towards a beach in Stanford.

While Christen was driving, Tobin's phone lit up.

Ash > Tobs - Hey where r u?

Tobin quickly responded.

Tobs > Ash- With Christen, we're headed to the beach. God she's driving rn and she's so gorgeous dude.

Ash > Tobs - You got it bad for her Tobin :)

Tobs > Ash- I can't help it, she's perfect.

Christen snuck a look at Tobin's last text.

"Holy shit. She thinks I'm perfect." Christen accidentally said under her breath. Tobin smiled.

"Don't doubt it." Tobin said with a wink.

Christen just blushed furiously, all the way to the beach.

\---

When they arrived, they set out their towels and sat out in the sun. It was early september, so it was still pretty warm in California.

After a few minutes, Christen fell asleep on one of the towels. Tobin got her waterbottle, and filled it up with water. She ran back to where Christen was laying and splashed the cold water all over her.

"TOBIN!!!!" Christen screamed/giggled at Tobin, who she was now chasing into the water. They splashed in the water at each other, and laughed for what seemed like forever. When they got out, they set out their towels, and sat together, admiring the waves. At least, Tobin was admiring Christen admiring the waves. Tobin leaned in to give Christen a kiss on the cheek, but at the last second, Christen turned her head. You might think they were about to kiss on the lips, but they actually slammed noses.

"Oh my gosh!" Christen laughed as she and Tobin were in a giggling fit. Both girls noses hurt so bad, but they were having too much fun to care.

Once the girls came out of the water, it was around 6. 

"Wanna go grab some dinner Chris?"

Christen smiled and nodded. They decided to walk to dinner from the beach, going to a bar near town. 

Tobin stared nervously down at Christen's hand. Hold it? Don't? When Christen caught her looking, she smiled and gave Tobin a peck on the lips.

"You can hold my hand silly." Christed said as she reached for the midfielder's hand. 

On the way to the restaurant the two girls talked forever, holding onto each other. When they got to the restaurant, neither one wanted to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

     The girls woke up the next morning snuggled together, awaken to a beeping alarm. 

"It's game day, Chris. Wake up!" Tobin whispered to Christen who smiled at the girls voice. Christen hummed and hopped out of bed, stretching and smiling. 

Tobin smiled at the sight of Christen, and got up and wrapped her hands around Christen's hips, resting her own head on her shoulder. She kissed Christen's neck and sighed.

"Nervous Tobs?" Christen said as she turned her head and gave Tobin a kiss on the head. 

"Yeah. I mean, yes of course. The scouts for the national team are coming to see us Christen. The national team! This has been out dream-"

Christen finished her sentence. "Forever. I know. Believe me I'm just as nervous as you are. But don't worry. I got you Tobs."

"Me too. I got you too Christen."

\----

Once the girls had breakfast, they got on a bus and headed to the stadium. Tobin and Christen sat together, Christen's head rested on Tobin's shoulder, fast asleep. Tobin was wide awake. Her mind was racing, and she was trembling. This startled Christen, waking her up.

"Tobin.." Christen murmered as she began to wake up. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, just tired. You're okay Tobin. Calm down. Shhh.." Christen whispered and smoothed Tobin's hair, and stroked her back. 

 _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay..._ Tobin thought as she stared at her girlfriend.  _Girlfriend? Is she?_ Tobin thought as she studied Christen's face. Christen was slightly smiling, her eyes bright and ready to play. Tobin loved when Christen was happy. She loved her laugh, smile, the way she played.. 

_God she calms me. That's why I love her so much. Wait. Holy Crap. I love her! I love Christen Press!_

Christen was lost in her thoughts, when Tobin startled her. 

"Christen!" Christen chuckled.

"Yes Tobin?"

"I love you. I love you! Oh my god I love you so much." Tobin excitedly whispered and kissed Christen on the lips. Christen laughed, and smiled.

"Tobin I love you more. You are so adorable." 

Tobin smiled and nuzzled into Christen, just as they arrived to the stadium.

\----

Jill announced the starting lineup, and the game started. Christen was playing forward with Tobin at the wing. The other starting eleven were, Ashlyn, Ali, JJ, Becky, Ohara, Pinoe, Allie, Carli and Crystal.

The game started, and the game was already tight. Both teams fought back and forth, having shot after shot on goal, but both keepers being flawless, nothing was going in. Stanford had a solid backline, while Christen and Tobin's team was able to penetrate the ball like no one else. Finally, the final whistle blew, and all of the girls knew it, they were going into over time.

The first 15 minutes of overtime were uneventful, both teams absolutely exhausted from the full 90 before. Christen knew that she had to do something. 

"Tobin!" She called, as the other team was setting up a goal kick. Tobin turned her head.

"Work your magic and I'll work mine." Christen winked and the ball was back in play. 

Tobin knew exactly what to do. She won the ball in mid air and double scissors her first defender. Then, she megged her second, then doing a rainbow past the third. She placed a perfect cross into Christen who did a stepover and shot the ball from the 18 making a perfect upper 90 shot.

"YES! CHRISTEN WE DID IT!" Tobin yelled as she ran over to Christen and picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Christen held on tight, wrapping her legs around Tobin. 

"I love you Tobin." Christen whispered. Tobin kissed her neck discreetly.

"I love you too."

\----

After the game, the girls did some media, and then headed back to the hotel.

"Great game Christen!" Julie smiled at her, before heading up to her room with Crystal.

"Thanks J. You too!" Christen smiled, but there was something weary about it. 

"Hey. What's up?" Julie asked. 

"Just nervous about the call ups for the National team. They said they'd get back to us tonight."

Julie just laughed. "Oh Christen! Are you kidding me? After that game you totally made it!"

Christen smiled- a real smile- and thanked Julie before heading up to her own room with Tobin.

\---

It was late that night, Tobin and Christen were both eagerly sitting by their phones, waiting for the call. They had been waiting for hours.

"C'mon Chris. Let's just go to bed. They'll call in the morning."

Christen didn't budge. "No I gotta wait."

Tobin sighed and snuggled next to Christen. She felt so safe, content, and perfect next to Christen, even in one of the most stressful times in her life.

 _This is_ it. _I gotta ask her._ Tobin cleared her throat.

"Christen? Can I ask you something?" Christen turned her head, and looked into Tobin's calm eyes, which calmed herself down.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna um-" Just then the phone rang.

"OH MY GOD!! TOBIN ANSWER IT!" Christen screamed.

"Okay! Okay!" 

Tobin picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello? This is Tobin Heath and Christen Press speaking,"

"Hello girls. I am Pia Sundhage, head coach of the national team. I was calling to talk to you girls about the next camp. Is now okay?"

"Yes! I mean, um yes." Christen said and Tobin smirked.

"Alright. Well I wanted to inform you girls that you are invited to our next camp in DC! Thank you, and I'll send the details via email. See you girls soon!"

"Oh, um Thank you!" Tobin and Christen said in unison. 

Once Pia hung up, both girls went nuts. 

"Oh my gosh Chris! We did it! Oh my-" Christen shut her up with a kiss. 

They kissed for a while, until Christen pulled away and hugged Tobin tight.

"Wow. I'm so proud of us Tobs. This is crazy." Christen smiled into Tobin's chest.

"And we get to go together!" Tobin shrieked hugging Christen tighter.

Christen smiled and got ready for bed. Once they were both in thier PJs, they hopped into bed together. 

"What was it you were going to ask me Tobin?" Tobin took a deep breath.

"Wanna um, be my, uh well. You mean a lot to me Christen, and I love you, and I think- uh I know I will spent the rest of my life with you, so, do you wanna be my girlfriend? Christen?"

Christen laughed. 

"What?" Tobin asked, looking really nervous.

"Yes! Of course! Why would I say no?" Christen planted a kiss on Tobin's lips and smiled. 

"I love you Tobin."

"Love you too."

\-----

 

The End.

 

That's the end! Thanks for reading. :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE leave suggestions in the comments!


End file.
